Typically, caskets or coffins are manually loaded one-by-one into a carrier or trailer of a transport vehicle or truck body. The carrier or trailer or truck body has two fixed shelves along the walls of the truck to provide two levels of loaded caskets. The caskets are manually loaded one at a time into the truck by one or more people. The task of loading multiple caskets is time consuming and difficult due to the requirement that the loading personnel have to walk or crawl the caskets back into the truck to place the casket on the fixed shelves or the floor of the truck.